At the Beginning
by Teamjacob46
Summary: When Kakuzu's childhood friend, Sierra, dies and leaves him to take care of her little boy, Hidan, his world is changed. As Hidan grows and makes friends, Kakuzu starts realizing exactly what he's gotten himself into. AU, fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

'Please.'

Sierra said it plainly. I tried to find the will to refuse, but when I looked into her eyes, I knew I had lost the battle. Those soft purple eyes had won me over too many times all throughout our childhood till now.

'….okay.'

Sierra had always been my best friend, every since she beat up some kids bullying me in kindergarten. She had these eyes that always looked me straight in the eye, never flinching away at my unusual eye coloring, like most people. She even stayed my friend after my accident. A lot of people left me then, scared of the permanent stitches across my face and body.

She ran up and hugged me, whispering 'thank you's to me.

'Your welcome,' I mumbled into her hair, hugging the woman I never had the guts to tell I loved.

She smiled, then, pulling away and picking up the small sleeping child in the baby seat on the table.

'His name is Hidan,' she whispered, looking at the child happily, touching his head lightly and smiling. The boy had light silver hair, and I just knew when he opened his eyes, that a pair of delicate purple/pink eyes would look around curiously, happily.

This was the first time I had seen Hidan. Sierra's boyfriend was abusive. She never liked to admit it, but I knew. Anyone could see it. But she told me when she called me last week that Hidan was the best thing he had ever given her. His hair was an odd color, but she loved it.

She had been hiding from her boyfriend, ark, during her pregnancy so he couldn't hurt their unborn child.

'And Kuzu?' she asked, looking up at me, still holding the child delicately.

'Yeah?' I replied, almost forgetting the fact that only she could call me that hated nickname.

'His father…make sure he doesn't get him. Please. Keep him safe.'

'Always,' I replied, firmly stating a promise.

'Thank you,' she whispered, handing me the small, now awake boy.

Sierra left after kissing Hidan softly on the head, smiling sadly. Hidan then looked up at me. I was right about his eyes, and I chuckled slightly.

'Hey,' I muttered softly, smiling even more when the little baby held up his hands, lightly touching the stitching across my cheek and laughing, sounding happy.

~:.:~

The next morning they found Sierra's body in a dumpster outside a local Chinese restaurant. Tear came to my eyes, but didn't spill till Hidan looked at the TV screen where they were showing is mother's face and reached out, making soft noises, then crying.

He missed his mom, wanting her with him….I wished I could make that terrible noise that he was making stop, but I couldn't. I vowed right then and there that I would do anything to keep him from getting upset like that again.

If only I knew what I was getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

'HIDAN! GET AWAY FROM THE STOVE!'

'NO HIDAN! DON'T EAT THAT!'

'ACK! STAY AWAY FROM THE STAIRS!'

'DON'T TOUCH THAT!'

I swear, every time I turned around, he was doing something else to get himself in trouble. Hidan had been living with me for about 4 months now, and I was slowly but surely adjusting to him living with me.

When Hidan started crawling over toward the fireplace AGAIN though, I finally set down the papers I was working on and went over to pick him up. He instantly reached his little arms out, wanting up. Once he was in my arms, he starting playing with my hair, like he always did. Every one in a while he would graze his fingers over my stitches, giggling as he did so.

That night putting him to bed, I stayed by his crib longer than I usually do. I knew I needed to finish those papers by tomorrow if I wanted to keep my job as a banker -and I did- but something just told me to stay by Hida for just a bit longer. I smiles down at him, amazed by how fast he was growing. He was already 14 months old. As I finally walked out of his room and into the kitchen, I finally realized what day it was.

'Happy Birthday, Sierra,' I muttered lifelessly.

Today she would have turned 29.

I didn't sleep that night. I just sat in the nursery I had set up in a hurry for Hidan, listening to his soft, almost inaudible breathing, wondering why she trusted me to take care of him.

By the time morning came, I didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that Hidan was here, happy and healthy. It almost seemed like some part of her lived on in those bright, happy eyes of his.


	3. Chapter 3

'**Kuzu!'**

**I shut the door of my car and turned around to see a little gray head running toward me. I kneeled down and opened my arms, barley able to stay up when the energetic three-year-old hit me, wrapping his arms around.**

'**Hey Hida. Did you have fun?' I asked, picking him up.**

**He smiled and nodded. We were at the park. Konan, 27, and her husband, Pein, 29, would watch Hidan and some other kids. There was another kid Hidan's age and two kids a year older then him.**

**I set Hidan down and watched him run back toward the other kids as I walked up to Konan and Pein. 'Thanks again for watching him,' I told them, glad they didn't mind taking care of him when I had to go to work.**

'**No problem. You know we never mind watching Hidan. He's a bit of a handful, but always such a sweet kid,' Konan replied, smiling slight as she did so. **

**Pein just chuckled softly, watching the kids play.**

'**Dei!' called a voice from behind me.**

**I turned around to see Sasori calling out to his young nephew. He took Deidara in because his parent's were alcoholics. It seemed he had no tolerance for the young boy, but if you knew him at all, you'd know that to be complete bullshit.**

**Deidara waved to Sasori, then went back to playing with Hidan, the only other child his age.**

**I chuckled, then waved at Sasori slightly. He waved back, then walked over to us.**

**We watched the kids play a bit more before the next car came. This time, two people got out. It was weird. One's skin seemed to be completely white while the other's was completely black. There were twins.**

**I laughed with the others as Su, the pale twin, then Zet got tackled to the ground by Tobi. They took in the boy in when their sister was going to put him up for adoption. They were both 26 when they took him in. Now, four years later, he was a little bouncing ball of energy.**

**After they got back up and Tobi had went back to the others, they walked over by us. Now we were just waiting for one more person. You see, even if we are all very different, we were all friends. We came together about 1 a month to just get together. **

**As I looked up, I saw the last car pull in. It still amazed me whenever I saw Kisame get out of his little car. It's like seeing a clown get out of the little cars at the circus. He smiled warmly at Itachi before walking over to us. **

**Itachi was the kid he adopted three years ago when Itachi was one. He and Tobi were the same age. Kisame worked with Child Services and felt a connection with the small raven-haired boy. He decided to adopt him and he's been happier ever since. **

**As Kisame walked over to us, I noticed how all our lives had changed so suddenly. We never knew we were going to be taking care of these kids 5 years ago. They just seemed to randomly appear and make themselves a permeate part of out lives. An essential part of our every day routine.**

**When Kisame finally got over to us, we started talking about all getting together at Pein and Konan's house next Saturday. After we all agreed, I turned around to the kids.**

'**Hidan, time to go!' I shouted to him. He looked up at me then smiled, running to me. I grabbed his hand and smiled back at him, then I buckled him into the car seat. After I got in the driver's side, I looked back at him.**

'**Ready to go?' I asked playfully.**

'**Uh-huh!' He said, messing with the seat strap and nodding his head.**

**I smiled, nodding as I started to drive back to out house. On the way home, Hidan told me of his day playing at Pein and Konan's before coming to the park. He said he got in a fight with Tobi again, which wasn't unusual, and that he and Deidara had fun playing with Itachi. **

**Hidan was always getting in fights, but nothing too serious. Well, except that time he almost broke Pein's nose. He had tried to get in the way of the fight, and Hidan caught him off guard.**

**It amazed me that Hidan was a shy kid out in public. **

**We had just arrived home when Hidan looked at me, a totally serious look on his face.**

'…**.Kuzu?' **

'**Yeah?' I asked, turning off the car and unbuckling my seat belt.**

'…**why don't I have a mommy?'**

**I froze, my hand on the door handle. After a moment, I stepped out of the car, walking around the side to get Hidan. Once I had him unbuckled and was carrying him in, I finally answered him.**

'…**you did have a mom, Hida. She just….had to go.'**

'**Go where?' he asked, playing a bit with my hair like always.**

'…**.she had to go to join the angels, Hida.'**

**He looked up at me then, his hands wrapped softly around my neck now.**

'…**she's not coming back, is she?' he asked, no emotion on his face.**

'…**.no, she's not.'**

'…**.what did she look like? What was her name?'**

**I took a deep breath, preparing myself to finally tell Hidan about his mother.**

'**Well….her name was Sierra. She was tall and thin, fragile looking. She had a bright smile like yours, and you have her eyes. Her hair was a dark black, almost purple in the right light. She was pale and always kept her hair in a ponytail.'**

'**What was she like? Was she nice?'**

**I smiled slightly and nodded. 'Yeah. She was always smiling and helping someone. She could never say no to anyone. And whenever she loved someone, she never stopped loving them, no matter what happened.'**

'…**..did she love me?' Hidan asked, his voice low.**

'**Of course!' I said. As we talked we had walked into the house and were in the living room, me sitting on the couch with Hidan in my lap.**

'**Hidan…your mother loved you more than anything else in the world. That's why she brought you here, to me before she…left.'**

**Hidan hesitated, then nodded. When he looked up to me, he frown a bit.**

'**Don't cry Kuzu…' he said, bringing his little hand up to my face.**

**I didn't realize I was crying till Hidan said something.**

'…**.please?' he asked, a worried look on his face.**

**I chuckled, smiling for the small child in front of me. **

'**Okay,' mumbled, pulling him into a hug.**

**He snuggled up next to me, sighing happily, tiredly. **

'**Love you, Kuzu,' he muttered, half awake.**

'…**..love you too, Hida,' I whispered, knowing he was asleep.**

**I really don't know what I'd do without him anymore.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about this story guys. ^^; I had a lot more in plan for it, but I just can't find it in myself to finish it :c If anyone is willing to help/has ideas, please message and I shall put up more chapters. But, until then, consider this story at an end for now.

~Jake


End file.
